Proximity
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: FILLER for 4x18: Based of the moment we see Blaine and Sam hugging in the choir room after the all clear. KLAINE and SAM story: Blaine is at Sam's when Sam gets an unexpected call from New York.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

A/N: There must be a ton reaction fics already out there after last night's episode. I hope you don't mind me adding one more to the mix. I can't even begin to imagine what you will think of this, it's ... different, I guess. xo M

* * *

**Proximity **

It's Friday night, the first Friday night since the gun went off at school.

The Hummels' had invited Blaine over for dinner. He went there briefly, allowing Burt and Carole to fuss over him a little, and it had felt nice, but now, he is at Sam's, sitting in the living room, waiting for Sam to come back from upstairs.

After the two of them had read bedtime stories to Sam's brother and sister together, Sam doing his funniest voices and Blaine too trying his hand at some, Sam's siblings had loved it, Sam had told Blaine to go ahead if he liked and maybe fix them a snack and some drinks, while he gets the dvds to choose from, from his room. Blaine had agreed with a kind, if tired, smile, "Sure."

Neither of the boys has been in a mood for sleep the last nights, "... so why not suffer through them together," they had decided today, at school.

The boy crouched in front of the big, open bottom drawer to his wardrobe, in his bedroom, is surprised when his phone starts ringing.

"Sam."

Sam can tell the person on the other end of the phone line is crying. "Kurt?"

"Yeah," it is a sob.

"Kurt, what's wrong? I can get Blaine, he is downstairs. I just went to my room to get some movies. We're having a movie marathon tonight. We're both ...," Sam breaks off and tries again, "Trouble sleeping since ..., you know. The shooting."

There is another sob to be heard before Kurt answers, "No, no don't get him. I'm calling to ... I ... Thank you, thank you so much, Sam."

"I didn't do anything," Sam answers frowning, still not sure what this is about.

"Thank you. He needed someone. Thank you for being the best possible someone he could possibly have by his side. Thank you for being there for him. All this time, now especially."

"I ... Kurt ..."

But Kurt cuts him off, "Sam, thank you for giving him a place to let go. He won't, Blaine sometimes, he doesn't, he can't say, he can't find the words, so he pushes the feelings away too stuck in him."

"Kurt, I really didn't do anything special."

"You being you _is_ special. You're such a good friend to him. He keeps stuff in because he thinks he will make people uncomfortable, will make people, who should and would only love him more for letting them in, leave him. I know because I too always kept my guard up in Ohio, except for when I was with him, and then with you guys too."

"Yeah, I noticed, I mean ..., I know, about Blaine ... and you," Sam says thinking back to his and Blaine's conversation the previous week. How afraid Blaine had looked of, sitting on that piano bench, just having ruined everything, of loosing Sam completely, for trying his hardest to be honest instead of acceptable, proper – and how hurt Blaine had looked too, how pained by the idea of being offensive in any way.

"His instincts tell him to put up a fight. So he sometimes won't acknowledge his own fear. That shooting, ... He is more afraid of running again, and not being able to stop anymore than of anything else. It sometimes makes him ... reckless. If it had been me in that bathroom, not Brittany, Blaine told me, he would have punched Schuester out and ... I am so sorry you and Britt had to go through this, and still you are here for him now. Thank you."

"Kurt, it's okay. It really is. He is hear for me, too. I love him, you know, he is amazing, he's one of my most bestest friends. He notices me and cares, he always cares so much," Sam says thinking back to the macaroni incident only a week ago.

Kurt's sniffle turns into a hiccupped sad laugh, "He does, doesn't he."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." It is no more than a whisper under Kurt's breath, "I miss him so much."

"Tell him? Soon, maybe? He still misses you like crazy, too."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep both eyes on him, please! He needs you more than he lets on."

"I got his back, Kurt. I do."

"Never doubted that," Kurt replies softly.

"Listen Kurt, I got to go, he's waiting. I tell him you say hi?"

"Tell him ..., tell him I love him. And ... I just really needed to say it: thank you for being you, for caring about him."

"I always will, Kurt."

"Just ... thank you so much. Your friendship means the world to him."

"It means the world to both of us, Kurt."

"I miss all of you guys. Say hi to everyone from me?"

"Sure. Say hi to Rachel and Tana, too, from us. See you soon I hope."

"I hope so too, Sam."

"Bye, Kurt."

"Bye, Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

**Proximity**

Chapter 2

* * *

... and then Blaine is crying, and he cannot stop. Clinging to Sam sitting with him on the living room couch now, Blaine cannot stop.

"He said he loves me? He really did?"

"He really, really did, Blaine. He really, really did."

"What else did he say? Why did he call?"

"Blaine, I ..., he ..."

"Please tell me, Sam. Please?" Blaine is still crying, clinging to Sam when he sobs the words.

"He, ... he was crying a lot," Sam can feel Blaine's arms tighten around his shoulders, and Blaine taking in a sharp breath. "He wants to make sure you got someone here for you, and he wanted to thank me for being that someone."

"He still loves me," Blaine whispers, unable to let go of Sam.

"Hey, of course he does." Sam takes a deep breath before he pulls out of the embrace, taking Blaine's hands, trembling he notices, into his own, the movies on the coffee table long forgotten. "Can I tell you something?"

Blaine nods, stray tears still making their way down Blaine's face as Blaine mumbles an exhausted "Sorry," it has been a long week, and pulls his left hand out of Sam's hold to wipe the broken teardrops out of his eyes, and from his skin.

"Okay, so, ... you remember when you first met Kurt?"

Sam is surprised when he finds Blaine's face breaking into a smile so easily, then the words come that have Sam smiling with him, "Of course I do, it was," Blaine's smile grows even wider now, "he is the most amazing boy, man, I have ever met. I won't forget, ever."

"And how did your friends react to you two meeting?" Sam asks still smiling.

Thinking of especially Wes, Nick and Jeff at the time, Blaine says, "They would not stop teasing me about how cute we looked walking together, and how I had been staring at Kurt all through our Warblers' performance.

"You see, I'm asking because, even though Kurt had no one he felt he could talk to at McKinley about meeting someone, you, and there was just so much going on at the time with Dave's bullying and the wedding, and all that, and I had also just met Kurt then, you could see that something was different. I mean, he had never been a little scared kid, in the time I knew him, the first thing I saw him do was sing a duet alone! I mean, that was ..."

"Yeah, Mercedes showed me the video she had taken with her phone. That was quite something," Blaine says smiling, thinking back to the day he had finally, they had finally sat down and really talked about their lives ... before each other.

It had been the weekend after the prom queen experience. It had felt important there and then, to let each other completely in, for good. And Blaine has no doubt in his mind that it had been what had given both of them the courage to say those first _I love yous_ out loud, only weeks later. That new found closeness had been so special to both of them.

There had been desire before, for each other's company and touch, but those two days, after prom, that whole weekend, holding and talking, and kissing for comfort and to show the love they could not speak yet, just then, it had changed so much.

Sam squeezes Blaine's hands gently, seeing, clearly, how much Blaine had drifted off, deep into thought, "What I'm trying to say is, meeting you, I saw it unlocking something in Kurt, something he had buried deep, because he thought he could never get it. Because he thought no one could ever look at him, see him the way I saw you looking at him the day you sang "Somewhere only we know" at those steps at school. You did not just give him your love, you made it possible for him to allow himself to feel what it is like to allow yourself to let go and love someone. I think that love in Kurt's mind will always be connected to you, more than anything else ever could be. Because you know the good and the bad of each other, of your lives, you two know each other so well, that is why neither of you can or wants to let go. And I think that is why it hurt Kurt so much when you were with that other guy," Sam can see and feel Blaine tensing at his words, breathing growing laboured, "Kurt thought he really knew you, and that has always been the biggest comfort in his life, the one thing he could rely on, you and your friendship and especially love. And you two drifting apart like that, both of you changing with your changing environments, he felt like he had to question everything, and it tore him apart." Blaine is crying again now, and Sam pulls him back into a hug, "Hey, no, no. Don't you see what I'm trying to say? You both felt like you had to question your relationship. But it all hurt both of you so much, I saw how sad Kurt looked when I ran into him while we did Grease, he looked so much more like he had when I first met him, than I had seen him in two years. New York right now is still New York without you at the moment. And an apartment full of Rachel, that can't be easy!" Sam quips.

Sam has never been happier to hear Blaine's laugh, even though wet and broken.

Fastening his embrace Sam adds, "What hurt both of you so much was that, I think, you both could not understand how all of this was happening when neither of you had ever doubted how very much you loved each other. Still do, both of you."

"I love Kurt so much," Blaine sobs.

"And he knows that, he does. And he loves you. And next year in New York you will build a new life together."

"Do you really think that?" Blaine asks squeezing Sam tightly.

"I think you love each other, and I think that is all you need to start over, yes."

"Thank you, Sam," is all Blaine can bring out, head still spinning with hope, love, and possibilities.

After a while more of just sitting there they eat and drink some of what Blaine had prepared before, then pop in a movie.

Not twenty minutes later though the boys, both largely sleepless for nights now, are cuddled up on the couch again, both fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: I felt this one-shot needed some more closure. I hope you loved the read!


End file.
